The Internet has permitted users with web browsers to easily exchange information over the Internet. Educational or academic materials, for example, may be distributed to users for taking an educational course on-line or for facilitating grading, peer review, and the like. In order for the online exchange of such materials to successfully replace or supplement in-classroom materials, users must be provided with various features so that the on-line system provides certain benefits over in-classroom models. Accordingly, a need exists for various features for an on-line educational system and related systems.